1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low temperature drive control device for a motor mounted automotive vehicle for increasing the electric current value to be supplied to a wheel drive motor in the event that, in an automotive vehicle such as, for example, an electrically powered automotive vehicle or a hybrid car (gas-and-electric powered automobile), the outdoor air temperature is extremely low.
2. Description of Related Art
Suggestion has been made (in the patent document 1 listed below) of an electrically powered automotive vehicle in which rotation of a motor is transmitted to a wheel through a gear and a cooling oil for the motor and a lubricant oil for the gear are commonly used. In this known electrically powered automotive vehicle, for example, at the time the outdoor air temperature is below zero, an electric power is supplied across a coil of the motor to warm up the oils to thereby improve the engine startability such as discussed in the patent documents 1 and 2 below.